The present invention relates to air compressors and, more particularly, to portable air compressors.
Conventional portable air compressors are cumbersome and awkward for a user. More specifically, the handle is in a position that prevents the user from efficiently transporting the air compressor around a worksite. For example, the handle may be positioned such that the user has to bend to reach the handle and/or hold the unit away from the user's body to accommodate the size of the unit.
In current portable air compressors, all of the support feet are usually located on the air tank, such that the diameter of the air tank is horizontal with respect to a support surface. In this orientation, the motor/compressor is positioned on top of the air tank, such that the air tank is positioned between the ground surface and the motor/compressor. Accordingly, the handle is located solely on the motor/compressor, which makes access to the handle inconvenient for the user and positions the air compressor awkwardly at the side of the user's body.